Neko Lovetsume
Neko Lovetsume is the second episode of Season 2, and the twenty-second episode overall. Main Cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Lentimassu as Lenti * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Idekmandy as Mandy * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Dodo as Dodo * Oliver as Oliver * Binkx as Binkx * Natsu as Natsu * Penny as Penny * Sally as Sally * Nimbus as Nimbus Episode STEPH: ok what the fuck is thiS BELA BELA: (using an iPad) what STEPH: why the fuck does this say you spent 50 DOLLARS on an iPAD GAME??? BELA: we're rich STEPH: it stil doesn't explain anything BELA: so there's this game called neko atsume and it's so fun and- Steph slaps the table next to her. HOTEL RECEPTIONIST: Ma'm, you can't do that! STEPH: watch me STEPH: Bela, I want you to socialize with someone new. Outside the internet! BELA: aaaah ok LENTI: Thank you for bringing us in this vacation. CLAIRE: baah we're family JESSICA: and I can see some people who I'd like to make families with~ CLAIRE: Couldn't agree more. LENTI: Ugh, just go on your single women cruise while I enjoy not having to do anything for once. I'm having a spa day! STEPH: And I'm coming with! DODO: bitches JESSICA: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CAT JESSICA: TELL ME WHAT CAT TALKS LIKE THIS PENELOPE: #stopdodo OLIVER: '''#stopdodo '''BINKX: #stopdodo NATSU: #stopdodo NIMBUS: #stopdodo PENNY: #stopdodo SALLY: #stopdodo DODO: fuck you STEPH: why did we bring dodo to this trip DODO: meow bitch STEPH: let's go to the Spa LENTI: oh yeah I forgot I was just enjoying the drama Jessica and Claire leave to the beach, while Lenti and Steph go to the Spa. ANNIE: Is that Neko Atsume? BELA: what ANNIE: what you're playing, is that Neko Atsume? BELA: yes ANNIE: I lo-OMFG I JUST GOT JOE O: BELA: o: ANNIE: o: BELA: I got him like 2 hours ago lmao ANNIE: bye BELA: no wait I'm Isabela ANNIE: I'm Annie check my tumblr Bela smiles. Annie smiles back. On the beach... Claire pulls out a flask. JESSICA: how the fuck we are in bikinis where did- CLAIRE: women have secrets JESSICA: i'm a woman CLAIRE: aaaaa CLAIRE: time to go home JESSICA: what why when why CLAIRE: things are getting awkward and i left all my wine in bela's bag JESSICA: ok i guess??? Jessica and Claire run over to the Hotel. '' '''JESSICA:' this was really fast CLAIRE: magic of editing JESSICA: respect the fourth wall CLAIRE: redirect the firewall? JESSICA: respect the fourth wall CLAIRE: recognize the sky? JESSICA: ok this is bullshit you were understanding me like 2 seconds ago CLAIRE: bela's soom is 301 let's go JESSICA: only because you'll get me drunk Claire and Jessica reach room 301, and they open the door without knocking for comedic purposes, and they have the key because... yes. '' '''CLAIRE: '''aa' lesbianism!! '''JESSICA: bela who is that girl you're lesbianing with ANNIE: i thought interrupting a makeout session was prohibited BELA: go away you old bitch CLAIRE: just give me my wine BELA: what the shit Claire grabs a bag. CLAIRE: 'k thanks go back to being lesbians Claire and Jessica leave. BELA: I just realized two hours have passed ANNIE: new cats o: Bela and Annie open Neko Atsume. BELA: i have tubbs o: ANNIE: so do i o: Steph and Lenti leave the Spa, and annouce to everyone they're having dinner soon. The dinner starts, and everyone is at the table. BELA: guys this is my girlfriend her name is annie ANNIE: hi i'm annie BELA: yeah I know I just said that ANNIE: aaaaa '''ok '''MANDY: cute CLAIRE: this is your first line in the episode lol DODO: stop breaking the fourth wall you old bitch slut whore JESSICA: go away you fuck DODO: speak english DODO: rawr BELA: rawr same TINA: fun ANNIE: bela bae who's that BELA: i have 0 clue STEPH: oh the poor squirrely little runt she's got no clue she's out of her fucking tree BELA: i'm ANNIE: look @ the cat o: OLIVER: hi ANNIE: hi who are you OLIVER: a cat ANNIE: magical o: BELA: who's that OLIVER: wtf ANNIE: don't curse BELA: cursing is gross !! ANNIE: exactly !! PENELOPE: ew lesbianism ANNIE: :o BELA: :o CLAIRE: :o DODO: stop this gay ass shit shit hoe cunt JESSICA: SOMEBODY needs a time-out BELA: it isn't me right JESSICA: DODO NEEDS A TIME-OUT BELA: o: BELA: fun!! ANNIE: we're going to play neko atsume and watch scream queens BELA: yes ok STEPH: what the shit my dinner pause up onjh ANNIE: room service STEPH: just go Annie and Bela go to their room to play Neko Atsume and watch Scream Queens. STEPH: peace After Steph says peace, for comedic purposes, Dodo's time-out ends. DODO: meow bitch JESSICA: i'm going to my bedroom and i'm hugging myself because this cat Jessica leaves. In Jessica's bedroom... DODO: '''meow bitch '''JESSICA: AI DIOS MIO EL DIABLO DODO: yes it is me JESSICA: go away you fuck DODO: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa JESSICA: meow bitch DODO: no Dodo slaps Jessica. (?) JESSICA: *gasp* NO! Jessica slaps Dodo. Dodo slaps Jessica. Jessica slaps Dodo. Dodo slaps Jessica. Jessica slaps Dodo. Dodo slaps Jessica. DODO: this is boring me bye Downstairs, Bela comes marching and angry. BELA: I WANT TO MURDER ANNIE MANDY: Pay up, Claire. CLAIRE: Just 2 more hours, Bela! C'mon! STEPH: why BELA: WE WERE WATCHING SCREAM QUEENS AND CHILL, AND SHE SAID "WOW I HATE HESTER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MANDY: o: ANNIE: bela bae come back BELA: '''i can't you hate hester !! '''ANNIE: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa BELA: i'm crying at you i thought we were soulmates STEPH: stop ANNIE: but we agree with eveyrthign else CLAIRE: learn english ANNIE: i know english CLAIRE: sorry i thought you were jessica for a second BELA: how MANDY: she's drunk BELA: i know ANNIE: bela bae BELA: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa STEPH: take this elsewhere i'm trying to regain control of the episode DODO: stop breaking the fourth wall you ugly slut ANNIE: bela bae please we can never talk about this again BELA: ok ANNIE: ok STEPH: yeah now go upstairs and go back to lesbianising so we can eat LENTI: I've been hungry since scene 1. DODO: i fucking hate fourth wall breakes STEPH: fuck you i don't care look the turkey is here MANDY: '''tur-tur-key-key '''STEPH: I'm CRIMINAL: food! CLAIRE: this is like your first line this episode CRIMINAL: Ikr Dodo attacks Claire. JESSICA: (shouting from her room) EL DIABLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLAIRE: TAKE THIS HELLSPAWN OFF OF ME!!! STEPH: AAAAAAA GET OFF OF MY MOM!!!! MANDY: this turkey tastes really good CRIMINAL: DODO GET OFF OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DODO: STOP THE FUCKING WALL BREAKING STEPH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OK CLAIRE: OK OK OK CRIMINAL: *sigh* thank god thats over DODO: watch your back claire Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2A